


Those Ocean Eyes

by ocean_boi_percy



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, billie eilish - Freeform, here we go again, ocean eyes, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_boi_percy/pseuds/ocean_boi_percy
Summary: This is kinda like my other book Isn't It Lovely, but more from Larry's point of view.This takes place throughout the entire story line up to date! Spoilers are a thing!*THIS IS YOUR WARNING!! There are very suggestive themes, some of which may be triggering!!*The song used in this is Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish, all credit goes to this amazing artist :DI suck at summaries, please enjoy!





	Those Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Have some angst :,)
> 
> This is my second ever Sally Face fanfic and it's super sad! Again! The song is Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish, all credit for the song goes to respected owner. Thanks to all the amazing fanartists that gave me so much inspiration for this crappy book :) Also yes I know I'm using the same notes with a few edits, I'm uncreative :,D
> 
> This is a one shot! I'll write a better book later
> 
> *THIS IS YOUR WARNING!! There are very suggestive themes, some of which may be triggering!!*
> 
> Yee idk what else to put :D

_I've been watching you_  
_For some time_

 

Larry looked over his shoulder slightly with a small smile as Sal made an annoyed noise. "Lose another level?" He asked, watching with amusement as the blue haired boy nodded. He was honestly so beautiful and in the time they had been friends, Larry found himself wanting to be well... more then that. After a bit though he turned away again, returning to the drawing on his canvas. No matter what he did though he couldn't help looking again.   
Sal had gotten a lot more comfortable around Larry, removing his mask more and more. Like right now. His mask was lazily tossed to the side, his eyes focused on the Gear Boy in hand. Larry couldn't look away. 

  
_Can't stop staring_  
_At those oceans eyes_

 

It was a little annoying to know Sal could make him swoon like this, but here he was. Their eyes were locked so Larry could paint them, his hair pulled into a messy bun as he kinda stared for a moment. Sal knew it was for the painting but then again not really. Larry honestly just wanted to see his eyes. Soon though, he pressed a bunch of colors together again to make the same color as Sal's eyes. Larry moved carefully, his hand steady as he put the paint on the canvas, staring at the eyes he had created very carefully. The first thing he could thing of was the ocean. 

  
_Burning cities_  
_And napalm skies_

 

Larry leaned back that night, Sal fast asleep at his side. He had been staying over a lot more lately and his mom had been going out a lot more then normal. While Larry was happy for her he also...had a feeling. A bad one in his mind. He sighed softly as he rolled on his side, eyes closing a bit. He felt like this wouldn't ever end... of course it always did come to an end didn't it? Damn his bisexual heart. 

  
_Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes_  
_Your ocean eyes_

 

 

Days had passed and here he stood with Sal once again on the 5th floor. He watched as the younger boy looked up, his eyes having a flame in them as he looked forward and away from his Gear Boy. "Let's do this" He said nodding a bit. "Let's end this once and for all" Of course Larry agreed but still.. those eyes had always captured him. He took a deep breath and followed Sal, his eyes determined now. 

 

 

_No fair_  
_You really know how to make me cry_  
_When you gimme those ocean eyes_

 

He knew he should feel happy for the other, but it only stung. He could see Ash and Sal now, the two holding hands and walking side by side. Of course. Larry could see how happy Sal was under that mask though, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled a bit meaning he was smiling. He had his hair down for once too. Larry let out a soft breath, running his fingers through his own long hair. For what seemed like the hundredth time that week, he walked home to the apartments. 

  
_I'm scared_  
_I've never fallen from quite this high_

 

Coming down from the high once again. He sighed and looked at the bunt in his hand, shifting a bit to light another. He hadn't left his room in weeks at this point and since they had graduated already, it didn't really matter. Sal and him were siblings now... nothing more. Ash had left and Sal moved in with Todd and Neil. His mom had moved upstairs with Sal's dad and now Larry was just alone. It was rough honestly. Is this what depression felt like?

  
_Falling into your ocean eyes_  
_Those ocean eyes_

 _No fair_  
_You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes_

 

Sal had hardly spoken to him in months but Larry had a feeling. He went and told the other, they searched everything and even Sal agreed something wasn't quite right. "Just be careful" He had said. Careful. Ya that wasn't Larry's thing at the moment. 

  
_I'm scared_  
_I've never fallen from quite this high_

 

He stood at the edge of his tree house, looking at the ground. Larry was completely fucking waisted and messaging Sal at the moment, his body leaning heavily on the tree. His stuff was kinda everywhere as he read the messages. All he had to do was jump. He ditched the phone and glanced at the note pinned to the tree. The storm was in full swing by then  
  


_Falling into your ocean eyes_  
_Those ocean eyes_

 

Larry had no idea it would be this dark honestly. He knew Sal had found him hanging there though. He could hear the others screams from where he was in the tree house. Honestly it hurt. He left so much behind but it was for the greater good. At least now he would be able to help from this side. He knew Sal was going to be pissed but still...

 

 _I've been walking through_  
_A world gone blind_

 

Sal had definitely gone off on him as soon as they saw each other again. All Larry could say was sorry though. He helped everywhere he could. They managed to stop the demon, to destroy it. And then...   
Sal had to kill them all.   
It was hell to listen to. To watch. He watched as they all joined him, saw his mom, Sal's dad. Gizmo for gods sake! Soda and Maple and Chug! He saw Todd run into the woods with a crazed look. He couldn't understand what exactly had happened

  
_Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind_

 

Sal used to be someone Larry thought would do no wrong. Yet there he was being taken away in a police car. He watched from the tree house as everything went down. He watched as Sal looked his way and sucked in a breath. Larry could see him crying. It stung that under that emotionless mask, Sal was so broken. He always had been but not like this.

  
_Careful creature_  
_Made friends with time_

 

Time passed. Years passed and Larry waited. He spent time with Soda still and all the other ghosts in the apartment. It was just a matter of time. A matter of time before Sal joined them. Time. He had learned that really, now, he had all the time in the world. He shifted a bit and sighed softly as he looked up, hearing Ash and appearing. 

  
_He left her lonely with a diamond mind_  
_And those ocean eyes_

 

"Sally Face?" He was almost scared of the answer as the blue haired boy with pigtails whipped around. Before he could even think about it he was running to meet the other in a tight hug. He knew he would never get what he actually wanted, he wanted to be with Sal. But for now, this was enough. They had time. 

 


End file.
